


but i'll keep it all to myself

by 5ambreakdown



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, as in it’s canon compliant so it’s just two dummies pining, stevie/david's clothing is the real otp, these boys are big time idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ambreakdown/pseuds/5ambreakdown
Summary: patrick sees stevie wearing one of david's sweaters one morning, and he makes some assumptions
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	but i'll keep it all to myself

**Author's Note:**

> i was wallowing in the fact that we never actually got to see stevie wear david's clothing, but she absolutely, 100% did. my brain came up with the little idea of patrick seeing stevie in david's sweater without knowledge of their agreement, and i just ran with it.
> 
> title from "details" by maisie peters

Patrick isn’t really sure why he arrived at the motel early. Five minutes before the agreed upon time isn’t really _early,_ but anything prior to eight o’clock on the dot meant that he would be waiting. So he was in his car, waiting.

He fiddled with the radio dials, holding out hope that he would find a station he could stomach. The closest he’s ever found played Top 40, only it was the Top 40 from the 1970s. Not great, but it beat the weird synth pop and distasteful talk shows. It doesn’t matter since he’ll just hand the aux cord to David, anyway.

It was now 8:04, and if David doesn’t walk out in the next four minutes they are going to be late for their first vendor pickup of the day. He considers sending a quick text, a simple _I’m parked outside whenever you’re ready_ that really meant _Get your ass out here now,_ when he spots Stevie stepping out of one of the rooms, quickly closing and locking the door behind her. Knowing that David will definitely not be coming out soon, Patrick almost hops out of the car to talk to Stevie, but his blood runs cold when he really, actually, looks at her. 

She’s wearing a sweater, which would be newsworthy all its own, but he recognizes this one. It’s a white knit, black horizontal stripes equidistant across it. It hangs a little long on her arms, falling to her mid thigh. It looks soft. It _is_ soft. Patrick would know, because Patrick spent all day finding excuses to touch David when he wore it to work the other week. That’s David’s sweater, unmistakable.

Stevie came out of a motel room, early in the morning, wearing _David’s_ sweater. And David is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Patrick is no longer very excited for this mini road trip.

It’s not like he should be surprised by any of it. David and Stevie are close; they fit. Of course it was just a matter of time before they picked up where they left off. And it’s not like Patrick had any right to say anything on the matter considering how many times he and Rachel fell back into things.

Still, it really fucking sucks.

He was finally starting to build up the courage to possibly ask David out. He thought they had something, that their teasy banter was actually flirty banter and in no way platonic. David is breathtakingly intelligent, gorgeous, creative beyond compare, fucking hilarious-

Whatever. It’s fine. Totally fine. Of course Stevie would want him. She can keep up with David’s wit, keep him in check. They’ll be good together. So good. It was stupid for Patrick to think anything else. 

The passenger side door slamming shut pulls him back into reality. A reality where, apparently, unfortunately, David isn’t available. He turns to see a very flustered David, brows furrowed and hands fluttering about as if they’re unable to focus on one task at a time. He’s a little out of breath, eyeing everything frantically. His bag is shoved down at his feet, the normal care he takes with his possessions abandoned.

“Sorry, I got caught up with, um, a, uh- thing,” he explains, breathless, all hurried movements.

“It’s all good.” Patrick tries to render his voice into something normal - he really does - but he knows the inflection probably screams how much he wants to hold David’s face tenderly or maybe shove someone’s tongue down someone’s throat or possibly just hold hands with his business partner, goddammit. 

Absolutely certain he’s not only shown but fucking gifted David all his cards, Patrick glances a look to his right. David is- well, David is still struggling to get his seatbelt to click in the lock, a concentration on his face that Patrick would normally find incredibly hot if not for the knowledge that he probably - definitely - had sex with his ex some hours ago.

“Fuck. Fucking hell. For fuck’s sake. Shit. _Fucking finally._ ”

Well, that does nothing to help Patrick compose himself to something remotely close to a professional business partner. 

Patrick clears his throat as he reverses out of the motel’s parking lot once David is safely secured in his seat. “Long night?” _Oh my God, Brewer, shut the fuck up._

“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess.” David breathes out and taps his hands on his thighs, looking dead ahead. 

He doesn’t want to push it. He really shouldn’t push it. “So how’s Stevie?” Fuck.

“What? I don’t know. We’ve both been really busy with work and haven’t had the chance to really talk much.”

_Oh._

So that’s what he’s stressed about. They’ve _really_ fallen back into things but haven’t had the space to talk about any of it. It makes perfect sense, but it’s a punch in the gut no less.

“Who, um, are we meeting first?” David still sounds short of breath, and Patrick is growing more and more concerned. Hooking up with your ex is never simple, especially if the intentions are mismatched, but they’ve been driving a good while and David hasn’t calmed down at all.

“Mr. Hockley to get tea. I hear he has a pretty impressive greenhouse.” He thinks his voice passes as carefully neutral. It definitely cracks at the end, but it’ll have to do.

David nods emphatically, tight lipped. 

“Is everything okay, David?”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t- why wouldn’t it be?” Finally tearing his face away from the front windshield, David looks at Patrick.

He glances over, expecting to see anything but David’s piercing gaze staring at him like he’s about to recommend David use a drugstore brand face wash.

“Oh, I don’t know. You just seem a little… flustered this morning, is all.”

David considers him for a moment, eyes darting across his face. All Patrick seems physically capable of is focusing on the road and the tight grip of his hands on the wheel.

“Yes, well, you’ve met my parents.”

 _His parents?_ Were the Roses giving him a hard time about Stevie? It seems unlikely, maybe some teasing, but surely not anything harsh enough to cause David this much distress.

Unable to voice anything that doesn’t reveal the litany of thoughts swirling around his head, Patrick nods. He wonders when this happened, how long since they’ve gotten back together. Then it hits him and he nearly slams on the breaks at the realization: just the other week, when David spent the night at Stevie’s. 

He wishes he was smart enough to have figured out time travel at this point, because he wants nothing more than to go back ten days in time to slap himself across the face and demand that he works up a convincing argument for David to spend the night at his place. Tell his past self to make up some stupid excuse, like how, if he does get lice, it would be far easier to comb out of Patrick’s hair than Stevie’s. Or how much of a travesty it would be to have to cut Stevie’s hair; he knows David would agree with that point.

Oh God, oh _God._ This whole thing was avoidable. His stomach twists at the notion of knowing exactly when his chances with David were thrown away, because now he knows he could have prevented it. And seeing the guy you really, really like to a measure so stupid enter a relationship with someone else - someone who he would be _good_ with - really fucking sucks. Because you can’t talk him out of it, because there is absolutely nothing to talk him out of. Usually, “Hey, I like you a pathetic amount, and I know you’re my business partner and everything, but I’ve thought about kissing you since we met. This is probably a bad time since you’re seeing someone else, but just thought I’d give you the heads up!” doesn’t end with a positive result for anyone involved, especially when the other two people concerned are ones he cares about. 

“Patrick, what the _fuck.”_

Worried for only a second that he said anything that went through his mind aloud, he’s distracted by David’s body crowding into this space. _What the fuck is happening?_ He can only imagine how wide his eyes are, what his face is doing, how David could possibly hear his breath hitch. Then David grabs at the steering wheel and _oh._ Patrick was swerving into the opposite lane. 

Great.

“Are you sure _you’re_ doing alright? Didn’t you pass your driver’s test on your first go or something?”

He did pass it in his first go, but that’s not pertinent information. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m good.”

There’s no fucking way David bought that, if the height of his eyebrows is any indication. A dumb quip about how David isn’t in any position to correct him considering the amount of times he failed the test would have been so easy. It was right there, his for the taking, but no, his natural instinct to tease and poke hiding away.

David sighs, a heavy, resigned thing. “Look, I don’t know if she’s said anything to you, but guessing from all of this, I can only assume that you have- _Oh_ my God! What?”

Under any other circumstances, Patrick would be stifling a laugh at an inopportune phone call interrupting David’s ranting. Except this ranting could have been one of the most consequential of his life, and he can’t tell if his heart is beating away to his death or is frozen in place. 

He can’t tell who’s on the other end, but David is clearly unhappy about it, the tension already hanging heavy in the car now skyrocketing.

“That’s not my fault! Can we- can we not do this here? Right now? I’ll be back later, we can just work everything out then... I’m actually busy- Yes! Yes I am busy, thanks so much… Yeah, nope, not doing this. Okay, bye!”

David hangs up his phone with a huff, throwing it into the cupholder. 

Resigned, he sighs and tilts his head back against the headrest. “Look, I know how this looks. I’m sorry if she said anything, but I swear that there is nothing to worry about, even if I am in a little over my head.”

Oh no. No no no no no. This isn’t- this isn’t what Patrick wanted at all. 

“David, it’s not-”

“Okay, okay, I’m a lot in over my head. But that’s why I brought you on! To help me!”

Patrick furrows his brows, silently cursing his life. David, the man he’s rapidly falling for, is asking him for relationship advice. And it’s not like Patrick is going to say no! He’s quickly realizing that there is very little he would say no to when it comes to David.

So he subtly clears his throat and prays for his lungs and heart to work properly. Deep breath, he can do this. David is so incredibly important to him, so having him in his life - as a business partner, as a friend - is better than potentially putting a wedge between them because of a crush Patrick can’t control. Above all, he wants David to be happy, and if that’s with Stevie, then, well, far be it from him to stand in the way.

“If this is what you want, David, then you should go for it.” That’s good. This is good. Patrick can totally do this supportive friend thing. “To hell with what others think. As long as this makes you happy - as long as _she_ makes you happy - that’s all that matters.”

The tension in the small space dissipates, and Patrick feels his own shoulders relax, but only slightly. He can see David looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but returning it would probably leave him in ruins, so he keeps his eyes on the road ahead of them. And isn’t that an apt metaphor?

As quickly as the tension went, it’s replaced by heavy disgust as David scrunches his eyebrows together and pulls a face. “Okay, I think it’s a little early to be personifying the store, but I’m glad you didn’t listen to anything my parents said to you. We know what we’re doing, and that’s what’s important.” David nods, turning to look out his window, apparently thinking this conversation is over.

Which is why he doesn’t see Patrick’s brows knitting together, his mouth hanging open, as his brain buffering for a few moments.

“What do you mean _the store?_ What does that have to do with Stevie?”

David whips his head around to face Patrick, his eyes burning with something homicidal. “Stevie? Did _she_ say something to you, too? That little-”

“I mean-” _Get your shit together, Brewer._ “She didn’t _say_ anything, necessarily, I just, um, know what it- what it looks like to, uh, fall back into things with an ex and how that can be complicated…” he trails off, not quite sure how to end that without shoving his entire foot in his mouth. 

David just stares back at him, stock still except for his eyes blinking rapidly. Finally, he shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to figure out the best way to express exactly what he wants to say. “I’m sorry? What the fuck are you on about? I feel like we’re having two separate, very disturbing conversations. This is beginning to feel too much like the start of a _Dateline_ episode where you’re about to bury my body in the middle of a field of cows.”

“I mean, I would at least find a quaint field of sheep; I’m nicer than that.”

“Patrick! I’m serious! What were you talking about?”

Patrick sighs, knowing there’s no way out of this where he doesn’t come out a desperate, blubbering idiot. “When I was waiting for you at the motel-”

“Which you wouldn’t have had to do if you just arrived at the agreed upon meeting time.”

“-I saw Stevie leaving one of the rooms in your clothes.”

He glances over at David sheepishly, bracing himself for any number of reactions the man could produce.

David just stares back at him blankly.

After a few moments of silence, David finally speaks up. “And?”

“And? And what? Oh my God, did you two get back together a while ago and I just didn’t realize it?” He’s been so busy with the store and harboring his little crush that he was blind to the fact that David and Stevie have _been_ together. It’s probably common knowledge, and he was just too oblivious to see it.

“Get back together?” David mutters, face pinched in concentration, clearly thinking through something. 

And Patrick can’t do anything, so he just waits for David to speak again, trying to pay attention to the road so he doesn’t miss their turn.

“OH MY GOD.”

This time, Patrick does slam on the breaks.

“What!?” He turns as much as his seatbelt allows to face David, expecting to see blood or a tear in his sweater or an animal carcass.

“Did you think Stevie and I…” David makes an inelegant gesture with his hands, and whatever momentary trauma Patrick would have experienced from it is overridden by his confusion over, well, everything. David points again in the general direction of Patrick and the windshield, “Do you mind…?”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, yes.” He puts his foot back on the gas, trying to remember how to properly utilize the English language. “Um. Maybe?”

David raises an eyebrow, and Patrick can’t possibly be expected to withhold information in the face of that. “Yes, I thought you two were-“ he makes a general gesture to encompass everything he hopes they weren’t.

David visibly shudders, and Patrick thinks it’s only a little bit played up. “Ew. No. Nope. That is _definitely_ not happening again.”

The small flicker of hope in Patrick’s chest was quickly tampered by David’s nervous laugh at the end. _That is definitely not happening again._ He sounded almost regretful, like he _wanted_ to be with Stevie. 

Patrick finally finds someone he likes and is actually attracted to in seemingly every way imaginable, and he gets caught up in a teen drama-esque love triangle. This is great, really fantastic. _Nice work there, Brewer._

“Don’t get me wrong, it was fun while it lasted, but we are genuinely much better off as friends.”

“Then what were _you_ talking about? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, my parents - my mom especially - are convinced that I’m going to fuck up the store. I thought that they, um, had talked to you and that you were having second thoughts about our partnership.”

That is so far from what Patrick wants that he has to take some a few seconds so he doesn’t scream his answer. “No, David, not at all. No second thoughts.” He glances over to his right quickly to give David a genuine smile, one David returns with just as much sincerity. “And I’m sorry for assuming. About Stevie. I just saw her leave one of the rooms kinda frantically and she was wearing your sweater, and then you seemed really frazzled when you got in the car, so…”

“No, no, I see why you would think that now. We have, um, an arrangement?”

“An… arrangement?”

“Yeah. It’s not as dirty as you’re probably thinking.” David swallows, mentally preparing for whatever admission he’s about to make. If they’re not hooking up, Patrick has no clue to expect. “So I have… a lot of clothes, as you may have noticed.”

“You, David Rose, owning a lot of clothes? That is so out of character.”

“You can shut up now, thanks so much. _Anyways,_ I store my clothes for free in a room they don’t let guests use, and Stevie has free claim to any item in there.”

That is much more innocuous than whatever it was Patrick had been expecting. 

“So she’s allowed to borrow the clothes you keep at the motel?”

“Essentially? Yes. But that sounds so much more inelegant.”

“Okay, David.”

So David isn’t seeing anyone, or at least not Stevie, which is fantastic news. For Patrick, at least. It’s great news for Patrick, because David Rose is single, and Patrick might not be destined to be alone forever after all.

A few moments go by in peace, quiet companionship settling between them as they approach Mr. Hockley’s farm. It’s nice, being able to share a space like this without any pressure to fill that silence with small talk neither of them want. 

Out of the corner of his eye, because he’s apparently attuned to all of his movements, he sees David start to fiddle with his rings, looking out the window. “If you, um, wanted me to talk to Stevie, I could probably set you guys up. It takes no effort at all to convince her to go to the Wobbly Elm, but she might be a little bit hesitant at the prospect of a date. I could work it out, though, if that is something you would be interested in.”

David is decidedly not looking in Patrick’s direction, so he misses the way Patrick’s face completely blanches. David’s voice had gone low, quiet, and, if pressed and less distracted by his own emotional response, Patrick would add _sad_ to that list. 

“No! No, I mean, Stevie is great, but I’m not, um, interested. In Stevie.”

And he swears he sees the corner of David’s mouth twist up, the closest approximation of an unprovoked smile he’s received all day. It’s a giant fucking relief.

“Okay, then,” David says softly, and things finally feel right since he pulled up the motel that morning.

Patrick just nods, trying not to reveal how elated he feels.

“Patrick?”

“Yeah, David?” And no, one could not call his tone _fond,_ how dare you.

“You missed the turn for Mr. Hockley’s farm.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> stay safe, wear a mask, get your vaccine if eligible, and drink water, my lovelies!!
> 
> find me on tumblr! [@5ambreakdown](https://5ambreakdown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
